When multi-sampling techniques are used to produce anti-aliased images the amount of processing for each pixel may increase as the number of samples per-pixel increases. In addition to increased processing, the amount of bandwidth that is consumed to transfer data between different processing units within a graphics processor also increases. The increases in processing demand and increased bandwidth consumption may result in decreased graphics processing performance and/or increased system cost.
Thus, there is a need for addressing the issues of increased processing and increased bandwidth consumption and/or other issues associated with the prior art.